


A Mage and a Mercenary

by okay_klepto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Bokuaka - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Mild Fantasy Violence, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Bokuto often takes bounty jobs from the jarls of Skyrim, earning himself a suitable reputation as a sellsword.  A letter from the Jarl of Solitude sends Bokuto on a quest through a ruin with a certain court wizard named Akaashi Keiji.  Their differences may divide them severely, but in the end, the goal is just to get out alive, preferably with those artifacts Akaashi keeps going on about.





	1. The Court Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic guides Akaashi and Bokuto through the ruin of Valthume, which is where the quest "Evil in Waiting" takes place in the game Skyrim. This fic will give explicit details about the ruin and potentially the quest, so, if you want to avoid spoilers to this particular part of Skyrim, I would recommend not reading this fic until you have completed that quest.
> 
> If you really don't care, read on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto receives a letter from Jarl Oikawa of Solitude requesting that he accompanies the Solitude court wizard through a ruin. Kuroo isn't too thrilled that Bokuto is starting to get soft for an Imperial mage, but this court wizard may not actually be the angel Bokuto originally thought he was.
> 
> Or in which the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest version of this chapter was updated Saturday, July 15, 2017  
> Thank you for going with the flow. The chapter now fits better with the changes I needed to make as I wrote. It also took me what felt like a year to format, so hopefully it is easy on the eyes
> 
> Thank you for being patient and understanding. Please enjoy.

   Bokuto followed the path coming from the south that would lead to Solitude.  His horse bounced him from side to side as he made his way back to the Imperial City.  He was in no rush, as the job the Jarl had given him took less time that he had anticipated.  The sun shone brightly, the sky was clear, and Bokuto could hear birds singing in the trees.  

    _What a lovely day_ , he thought to himself.     _Too lovely to pass up._

   He jumped off his horse and went over the a small creek near the path.

  “C’mere boy, have some water.”  His horse slowly walked over to the creek and drank.  Bokuto reached into his satchel and pulled out his treasure, wrapped in rabbit skin.  He unwrapped it and held it up to the sun.  The large crystal was dark, almost black, but reflected the light into purples and blues.  It sparkled in Bokuto’s eyes.

  “I wonder what the Jarl needs this for?”  Bokuto questioned, turning the crystal around in his hand.  “He said his court wizard needed it.  What’s so special about this?  Iit looks like any other soul gem to me.”

   Bokuto had been called on by Jarl Oikawa of Solitude for several jobs fit for a, with the lack of a better word, mercenary.  Bokuto didn’t like to call himself that.  He prefered ‘treasure hunter’ and ‘sellsword,’ or maybe ‘bounty hunter’ in some cases, but he would not deny that on many occasions he did need to take a handful of lives, but he swore he only attacked when he felt threatened, or when he knew an enemy would attack him upon sight.  But this was one of the first times Jarl Oikawa asked him to retrieve something that seemed so… valuable?  If there was one thing Bokuto had nearly no knowledge of, it was magic and the tools used for it.  He was familiar with the College of Winterhold, but only ever heard stories of a giant orb that blew up or released some sort of ice demons.  He knew to stay away from Winterhold because of the mages, but also because it was all ice and being on the shore of the Sea of Ghosts, shipwrecks and cliffs were a major hazard.  Plus, it was easy to get lost when everything up there was white.  Bokuto was content on living farther south, having recently purchased a house in Riften.  He did most of his work around that area and was reluctant to go any farther east than Morthal.  Solitude, however, was far enough west that it wasn’t covered in snow all year round.

   Bokuto wrapped the crystal back in the fur and tucked it away, getting back on his horse to ride the rest of the way to Solitude.  At this rate, he should get there well before sunset, if nothing out of the ordinary happens.

   Bokuto tied his horse up in the stables outside the city walls and climbed the hill to the Solitude gates.  He told the guards he had official business and they let him in.  Bokuto was not a stranger to Solitude.  He knew many folks by name, often sharing a drink with them when he was there late at night.  Bokuto walked past the market stalls and Bard’s College until he reached the Blue Palace.  My was the palace grand.  Bokuto had always wished he could live in Solitude.  He knew a house was available, but he couldn’t afford it.  The closest he got was serving the Jarl and visiting the palace.

   “Bokuto!”  The Jarl greeted him with a smile.  “You’ve returned!  And earlier than I thought.”

   “Yes, my lord.  It took me less time to go through the cave than I anticipated.  I have the crystal that you requested.”

   Bokuto retrieved the crystal from his bag and handed it to Jarl Oikawa.

   “A beauty, isn’t it?  It’s too bad my court wizard needs it for experimenting…”

   “I thought your court wizard left, my lord?”

   “Yes yes, he did, but we have found a new one.  He’s come fresh from the college.”

   “That’s good to hear.”

   Yes, I just hope he’s better than the last one.  Here is the payment I promised.”  Jarl Oikawa handed Bokuto a purse of gold coins.  “Thank you very much for your service.  If I have any other jobs I need trained hands for, I’ll be sure to call on you.”

   “Thank you, my lord.”

   Bokuto put the purse into his bag and began to walk towards the doors.

   “Akaashi, your crystal is here.”

   Bokuto turned to see Jarl Oikawa hand the court wizard the crystal.  The wizard wore the traditional garbs of a mage, but his seemed cleaner and newer.  His eyes were dark and blank, but upon seeing that the crystal Jarl Oikawa held out, his whole face lit up.

   “It’s just what I need!”  He took the crystal from the Jarl’s hand and held it to the light.  “Yes, just as pure as the book said.  It will focus beautifully!”

   Bokuto watched as Akaashi scurried back to his lab.

   “Do you need something, Bokuto?”  Jarl Oikawa questioned.

   “N-no, I was, uh, just leaving.”

   Bokuto hurried down the stairs and back outside, pausing briefly behind a pillar.

   “By the nine divines…” Bokuto whispered.  “Wait until Kuroo hears about this.”

 

><><><

 

   “A mage?”

   “Yes!  There's nothing wrong with that!  Kenma knows magic…”

  “But he's not a mage, he's a thief.”

  “I can hear you guys.”

  Kuroo and Bokuto sat at the table on the dock under the well.  The Ragged Flagon held its usual number of people, the majority being members of the Thieves Guild.  Bokuto was not part of the Guild, though he was close with Kuroo, one of the most respected members, so he was able to have a drink in the Ratway without hesitation.

  “Look, Bokuto, I really don’t care who you fancy, but you’re talking about the court wizard for the Imperial headquarters.  He’s not just some mage you met in any old place.”

  “I know, but he’s amazing!”

  “You saw him for less than a minute,” Kenma butted in.  “You can’t like him.”

  “But I do.”  Bokuto took his last gulp of mead and opened another bottle.

  “You’ll probably never see him again,”  Kuroo said, sipping his spiced wine.  “He lives on the other side of Skyrim.”

  Bokuto groaned, resting his head on his arm.  “But I want him to be mine!”

  “Why can’t you get it through your thick skull!”  Kuroo smacked Bokuto’s head.  “Court Wizard!  Solitude!  Im-pe-ri-al!”

  “Why is it so hard for me!  It was so easy for you and Kenma!”

  “Yeah, you could say it was easy winning Kenma’s heart.”  Kuroo blew Kenma a kiss.

  “Maybe for you.  I had to put up with your annoying attempts at flirting for months,”  Kenma scoffed.  “Only after I gave in did things get better.”

  “Aw, kitten, are you telling me that you didn’t fall in love the moment you saw me?”

  “I didn’t fall in love , I just didn’t hate you.”

  Kuroo clenched his chest.  “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

  Kenma smiled and threw a cork at Kuroo.  “If you’re so good at love, why don’t you help your love-drunk puppy.”

  They turned their attention to a nearly wasted Bokuto, who was mumbling something between sips of mead.

  “Alright, time to get you home.”  Kuroo stood up and lifted Bokuto up, draping him over his shoulder so he could stand.  He lead him through the store room and up to the entrance in the cemetery.  Getting Bokuto through town, though it was the middle of the night, was semi difficult.  He kept calling out and falling, causing the guards to be suspicious of the pair.  They finally reached Bokuto’s house and Kuroo, using his honed lockpicking skills, got Bokuto into his house and into bed without any major accidents.

  “Kuroo...” Bokuto moaned.  “I’m going to… Solitude… Tomorrow… Yeah?”

  “No, you’re staying here.”

  Bokuto let out a noise that was something of a combination of a moan and a grunt before falling asleep.

  “That fool,”  Kuroo whispered before leaving to go back the the guild.

 

><><><

 

   The next morning, Bokuto awoke with a throbbing headache.

    _How much did I drink?  What time is it?_

   Bokuto staggered to his feet, finding some water and splashing his face to help wake himself up.  He found his way the front door and opened it, the sun blinding him.

   “Damn sun,” he mumbled.  As he was closing the door to go back to bed, he noticed a note tacked to his door.  He pulled it off and squinted to read it.  It read as follows:  


   To a Bokuto Koutarou,

       Thank you for aiding Solitude a number of times before, but we need you once again.  Jarl Oikawa requests that you act as a guard and companion to the Solitude Court Wizard while investigating a ruin near Rorikstead.  Your presence will be needed at the Blue Palace in seven days time, the 28th of the Second Seed.  If you are not present, a replacement will be found.  Payment will be granted upon returning from the ruin with the Court Wizard alive and well.  


   Thank you for helping Solitude and its people.  The Empire solutes you.

       Oikawa Tooru, Jarl of Solitude, High King of the Skyrim

       Iwaizumi Hajime, Steward to the Jarl

 

    _The court wizard_ ?  Bokuto thought wiping his eyes and looking more closely at the note.   _Rorikstead?  To Solitude in seven days_?

   The Bokuto’s eyes shot open.  

   “The Court Wizard!  Investigating a ruin!  Kuroo has to know!”

   Bokuto ran out of his house and headed for the lower walkway to find Kuroo.

  
><><><

  
  
   “A what?” Kuroo drew another arrow from his quiver and aligned it on his bow.  He took a steadying breath but Bokuto’s talking interrupted him.

   “A ruin.  It says I'm needed as a guard and... companion. What do you think that means?”  Bokuto looked at Kuroo with wide, excited eyes.

   Kuroo lowered his bow.  “It means you're going to go in the ruin with him and make sure things go smoothly.”

   “Oh this is going to be great!”  Bokuto clutched the letter to his chest and bounced up and down.

   “Bokuto, this isn’t some date under an oak tree.  You’re going into a ruin with him.  This is serious.  Either one of you could get killed.”

   “I know!”  Bokuto’s smile did not fade.  “But I’m going to be with him!”

   Kuroo sighed.  “Just remember, if you fuck up, he’ll never want to see you again.”

   “I will protect him with my life.”  Bokuto triumphantly put his fist to his chest.

   Kuroo chuckled and resumed his target practice.  He hoped Bokuto would be okay.

  
><><><

  
   The day came when Bokuto set off to Solitude once again.  He left early in the morning, all the gear he would need in tow.  Kuroo and Kenma saw him off.  They both hoped no horrible fate would come to Bokuto or the court wizard.

   It was a nice day, slightly overcast, making Bokuto hope it wouldn’t rain.  His horse was content, not complaining about going back to Solitude again within a few days.  Bokuto ran into few problems, until it began to rain.  He road a couple more hours, but the rain only fell harder.  He could feel that his horse was cold and tired, so he decided to stop and rest in Whiterun until the stormed cleared.  He left his horse at stables and made his way inside the walls of Whiterun.

   It had been a long time since Bokuto had been to Whiterun.  It was a nice city, small, but charming.  He remembered there were a few people here that Kuroo and Kenma knew well.  They ran the… Bannered Mare?  Maybe the Drunken Huntsman?  Bokuto could only vaguely remember the faces of the people Kuroo and Kenma knew.  

   Bokuto walked into the inn, dripping wet from being in the rain for so long.  The place was warm and welcoming, the fire tempting him closer.

   “Hold on,” called a voice from somewhere in the building.  “I don’t want you getting everything wet.  Put some dry clothes on.”

   Bokuto looked over to see a man handing him a stack of plain clothes and a towel.  “I’m assuming you’re going to rent a room.”

   “Yeah, just for the night.”

   “20 septims.”

   “I thought rooms were 10?”

   “I’m giving you clothes too.  I have to make a living.”

   Bokuto dug through his bag and produced the gold the owner desired.

   “You can have the room upstairs.”

   Bokuto dried himself as best he could and headed up the stairs.  He took off his armor and put on the clothes he was given.  They weren’t anything special, but they were warm, as though they had been resting by a fire.  The smell of beef cooking wafted through the rafters and made Bokuto’s stomach rumble.  He grabbed some gold coins and walked back down to the main room to get something to eat.

   “Some beef stew please, and an ale.”

   Bokuto watched as the man behind the bar produced a bottle from the shelves beneath.

   “The stew will be out in a minute.  13 septims.”

   Bokuto handed over the gold and took the ale before finding a place to sit at an empty table near the fire.

   “Kageyama!  Some stew for the gent in the back.”

   A black haired kid came out from the cooking area and silently set the bowl on the table before quickly disappearing.  As Bokuto ate, he looked around the inn.  A small red haired bard played his lute and sang by the fire, two hunters, one large and gruff looking, the other small and jumpy, sat at the bar and spoke to the inn keeper.  Bokuto could just barely hear their conversation, something about people in the temple of Kynareth and someone else in the temple of Mara.

    _The temple of Mara is in Riften…_ Bokuto thought, finishing his meal.  He stood up and headed back to his room.  The rain continued to fall, bringing a few more wet travelers into the inn.  The crashing of the rain grew in volume each time the entrance door swung open, and sometimes a flash of lightning could be seen through the windows.  Bokuto laid on his bed, skimming the book that was on the bedside table - the Lusty Argonian Maid .  Bokuto wondered why he hadn’t moved to Whiterun after coming to Skyrim from Cyrodiil.  Whiterun was charming and peaceful, always making Bokuto feel at home.  Maybe he chose Riften because it was closer to his homeland.  Thoughts and dreams of home and his family filled Bokuto’s head as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

  
><><><

 

   Bokuto awoke early the next morning, ate a good breakfast, and headed out to complete his journey to Solitude.  The rain had left the grass and trees looking fresh and happy.  He could see elk trotting through the plains that surrounded Whiterun.  Butterflies danced in the air, distracting Bokuto’s horse a number of times.  The fresh air gave Bokuto a renewed sense of hope and joy as he followed the road.  He hoped he wouldn’t run into any bandits, but that was always hard to predict.  For the most part, Bokuto knew where they hid and followed small trails carved out in the woods in order to avoid the bandits.  Being familiar with the roads definitely had its perks when it came to not killing anyone.  Maybe that was another reason Bokuto steered clear of the north - he would always manage to find the witches and necromancers hiding out on the cliff, waiting for some easy prey.

   After a boring yet pleasant ride, Bokuto made it to the gates of Solitude once more, a day ahead of schedule.  It was mid-afternoon which gave him plenty of time to make himself presentable for the Jarl, but most importantly the court wizard.  He dropped his horse off at the stables, telling the groom he would be back shortly to get his horse.  Bokuto walked down the path and used the bridge that crossed over the East Empire Trading Company Warehouse to get to a more secluded part of the river. There, he stripped down and washed himself some, rinsing his clothes and getting the dirt off his armor.  The sun was setting, but it still beat down in Bokuto’s skin and clothes, drying them quickly.  He ate some of the food he packed, dressed again and headed up to enter Solitude.  He didn’t use the main entrance though.  He chose to go in the small side entrance that was well hidden in the cliffside.

   “Bokuto!  You made it!”  Jarl Oikawa greeted him with a smile once Bokuto got to the Blue Palace.  “I’m surprised you’re here so early.  I didn’t expect you until tomorrow morning.”

   “I wanted to make sure I got here in plenty of time, sir.”

   “That’s just fine!  I will probably have you stay here until tomorrow, though.  I know Akaashi still has some preparing to do.”

   The Jarl leaned over to his steward.  “Iwaizumi, please let Akaashi know Bokuto is here so they will be able to leave tomorrow as planned.  And have the maids make up a room for Bokuto to stay in for the night.”

   “Yes sir.”  With that, the steward was off.  

   Oikawa stood and walked toward Bokuto.  “You have been inside ancient ruins before, correct? I don’t want you going in blind...”

   “No, I have, sir.  I’ll be able to handle myself.”

   The steward returned.  “The room is ready sir.”

   “Thank you, Iwaizumi.  That way, Bokuto.”

   Bokuto was lead to a rather large room at the end of a hallway.

   “You’ll stay here tonight,” the steward said.  “Feel free to wash and make yourself at home.  A meal will be served in a few hours.”

   “Thank you.”

   The steward turned to leave.

   “Wait!”  Bokuto said.  “May I ask where the court wizard is?”

   The steward gave Bokuto a concerned look.  “He wasn’t in his room.  I assume he is worshiping in the temple.  If you desire to worship as well, it’s open all hours of every day.”

   “Thank you.”

   “I would advise you not to where your armor into the temple.  Put one some nicer clothes.”  With that, the steward left.

   Bokuto sat down in the bed.  It was bigger and softer than the one he had at home.  As he looked around the room, he noticed how big it felt, how big yet empty.  Light cascaded into the room through the windows on one wall, illuminating each piece of dust that fell through the air.  That reminded Bokuto of his house back in Riften, how dusty it always seemed.  But this room was much more quiet than his house.  It was almost unsettling.  How could anyone live here?  The stone made it feel like a jail cell.

   He changed his clothes, took some coins, and headed outside to the Temple of the Divines.  Everything seemed to be glowing in pinks and reds, the sunset looking as though the sky was set on blaze.  When Bokuto entered the temple, it too was quiet.  Dust was also glowing in the air, dancing freely.  He saw the nine pedestals at the head of the temple, eight being filled with shrine statues.  A few people were sitting on the benches, most likely praying.

   “Are you here to worship?”

   A young man dressed in the usual robes of a priest spoke to Bokuto.

   “Oh, uh, yes, but why is one pedestal empty?”

   “Oh, that,” the man turned to look at the pedestals.  “It was the place for Talos, but the worship of Talos is banned in Solitude.  I’m sorry if you came to worship him.  You will have to go elsewhere to do so.”

   “Oh, thank you.”  The man walked into a side hallway and Bokuto sat down on an empty bench near the back of the temple.  The temple was not as well lit as the temple in Riften, but it did give the atmosphere a calm and peaceful feeling.  Bokuto looked around, trying to find the court wizard among the people, but saw no one who resembled him.

    _I might was well received a blessing while I’m here_ , Bokuto thought as he walked to the front of the temple.  He wasn’t exactly the most religious person.  He knelt down in front of one of the shrines and prayed to the divine.  He felt a warm air enter his body, then fade out.  Bokuto was not one to pray often, or enter a temple at all.  The one in Riften was used primarily for marriages, and Bokuto had never been married, unless you include that one drunken night with Sam, but Bokuto tried his best not to bring that up…

   Bokuto stood up and turned just in time to see Akaashi leave the temple.  Bokuto quickly walked to the door he had come in, dropping some gold in the offering plate as he left.

   “Excuse me!  Sir!”  Bokuto walked up to Akaashi, who had stopped and turned towards him.  “Are you the court wizard?”

   “I am.  Are you in need of my services?  And no, I do not sell potions and remedies.”

   Bokuto smiled.  “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.  I was summoned to accompany you through the ruin tomorrow.  I wanted to introduce myself.”

   Bokuto put out his hand.  The court wizard hesitated before shaking it.  “Akaashi Keiji.  Were you worshiping in the temple?”

   “I was!  I don't get to often.  There’s only a temple for Mara in Riften, plus a shrine for Talos near the cemetery.”

   “Do you respect Talos as a Divine?”

   Bokuto thought about this question.  The wrong answer could give Akaashi the wrong impression of him.  What answer would please someone of the Empire?

   “I… I suppose I do, though I don’t actively worship him.”

   “I see.”

   “Do you?”

   Akaashi was silent for a moment.  “Yes, I do belong to the Empire, and the worship is banned, but I didn’t see the banning of the worship of Talo necessary.  Like you, I have never worshipped him regularly, so I didn’t feel the force of taking him away.  I’m sure some people solely worshipped Talos, which I do not advise for any divine, and I feel for them.  I believe that taking away Talos was just a strategy the Thalmor created to weaken the Empire.  It’s difficult for me to express these opinions due to my status and life in the Empire.  I hope you understand.”

   “I think I do.”  Bokuto took a second for what Akaashi said to sink in.  “Does the Jarl share the same views as you?”

   Akaashi laughed.  “I haven’t been here long, but I feel as though he would do anything to please the Thalmor.  I worry that the Empire will soon plummet in chaos.”

   The two of them started making their way back to the blue palace.  The keeper of the cemetery said hello to Akaashi, and they exchanged some words about a ceremony before saying their good-byes.

   “You attended the College of Winterhold, yes?” Bokuto asked.

   “Yes, for many years I studied there.  It’s a nice place really.”

   “What made you want to study magic?”

   “Oh, I’ve always found it interesting, and talent with magic ran in my family.  I focused a lot on the place between here and Sovngarde.  It’s quite fascinating.  I experimented with resurrection and capturing souls.  Before that a did a lot in the school of conjuration and some in destruction, dabbling in restoration for good measure.  I suppose I wanted to be a well-rounded mage.”

   Bokuto smiled as Akaashi talked.  He seemed so passionate about what he had studied and wasn’t afraid to give Bokuto all the details of his time at the college.

   “What about you?  Did you study anywhere?”

   “Oh, uh, no, not really.  I got the usual schooling, but I moved to Skyrim as a teenager and I got into trading and eventually what I do now.”

   “I see.  That sounds very interesting.”

   They made it to the palace and entered.  The guards greeted Akaashi, looking more hesitantly at Bokuto.

   “I need to do some research in my lab.  It was nice talking to you.”

   “To you as well.”

   Bokuto watched as Akaashi walked away towards his laboratory.  Bokuto then began to make his way to the assigned room.

   “I see you’ve met our court wizard.  I hope you treated him well.”  The Jarl’s steward stood near the empty throne and talked to Bokuto.

   “Oh, yes, I believe I did.”  Bokuto walked closer to the steward.  “May I ask a question?”

   “As long as it’s not anything personal, inappropriate or confidential.”

   “Is Akaashi religious?”

   “Yes, he goes to worship and perform ceremonies at the temples and sometimes the Hall of the Dead several times a day.  Why do you ask?”

   “Oh, no reason.”  Bokuto thanked the steward and went to his room.

    _A mage and religious…_ Bokuto thought.     _Kuroo won’t like this_.

  
><><><

  
   The morning came when Bokuto and Akaashi needed to head towards Rorikstead and the ruin.  Bokuto gathered his things and made his way to the main entryway of the palace.  It was very early in the morning and everyone else was asleep.  Bokuto could barely hear Akaashi making sure he had everything he needed for the journey.  After waiting a few minutes, Akaashi walked down the stairs to meet Bokuto.

   “Are you ready to go?”  Bokuto asked, already knowing the answer.

   “Yes, I just want to go to the temple one last time to pray before we leave.”

   They headed to the temple and Akaashi entered, leaving his belonging with Bokuto who waited outside.  He leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky which was just turning a light shade of pink.  He then looked down at the bag Akaashi had packed.  It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t large either.

   He must have only packed what he absolutely needed, Bokuto thought, picking up the bag.  He opened in and looked inside.

   Crystals, scrolls, some potions, food… Bokuto was about to shut it until he saw something shimmer.  He reached in a pulled about a smaller bag that had a gold clasp on it.  He opened it carefully, not believing what he saw inside.

    _Jewelry_!?  Inside the small bag was rings, necklaces and circlets, all seeming to glow different colors.  Bokuto pulled out an amulet he recognized, for one of the divines.  He also looked at the other pieces of jewelry.  Some, he knew, were worth thousands of septims, just by the gems that were laid into them.  Bokuto also saw a pair of gloves inside the large bag that seemed to glow slightly as well.  They weren’t too fancy, but Bokuto knew that they were probably rare and valuable.

   As Bokuto was going to rummage through the rest of Akaashi’s things, he heard the door to the temple open.  He quickly put every back together as neatly as he could before he turned to Akaashi.

   “Ready?”

   “I am.”

   They walked through the city and through the gates down to the stables.  Before they could turn the corner they heard a deep voice come from behind them.

   “Bokuto.”

   Akaashi and Bokuto turned to see the steward a few paces away, holding a letter in his hands.  He looked much more… intimidating than Bokuto remembered.  He approached them and handed Bokuto the paper.

   “Forgive me for holding you two up, but Jarl Oikawa asked me if you would give this letter to the Jarl of Whiterun.  It regards the recent vampire attacks and some details about the war.  It is important it gets to Whiterun on time.”

   Bokuto took the letter.  “Whiterun isn’t exactly on the way…”

   “The Jarl needs the letter delivered, and a courier is not available for a few more days.”

   Bokuto thought for a moment.  “I’ll make sure it gets there,” he said, reluctantly.

   “Thanks you.  Have a safe trip.”  Iwaizumi turned and headed back up the path.

   “I guess the trip is going to be longer than we thought,” Akaashi said as them continued towards the stables.

   “Yeah… Whiterun is much farther east than we need to go… We’ll have to change our travel plans.”

   “Well it will keep us out of the mountains and the Forsworn territories.”  Akaashi smiled pleasantly at Bokuto.

   “I guess you’re right…”  They stopped and Bokuto pulled out his map and set it on a barrel.  “Where exactly are we headed?”

   “Valthume.”  Akaashi leaned over and pointed to a spot under a mountain.  “It’s about her.  Old Hroldan is there and Markarth is over to the west.”

   Bokuto thought.  “Whiterun is here…”  He pointed to the center of the map.  “We’ll… go down to Dragon Bridge, then to Morthal… We’ll cut through the gap in the mountains and head south to Whiterun.”

   “How long will that take?”

   “It will probably be evening by the time we get there.  We’ll spend the night.”  Bokuto drug his finger across the map.  “Tomorrow we’ll head to the ruin.  It’s a straight shot west to Rorikstead and them a little south to…”

   “Valthume.”

   “Yes, there.  I’m sure we could go through the ruin in… two days?”

   Akaashi nodded and Bokuto cleaned up the map.  Bokuto’s planning and confidence relaxed Akaashi, though he still had some worry about the trip ahead.

   “Are we taking a carriage?”  Akaashi asked, looking at the horses that were lined up in their stalls.

   “No, we’ll take my horse.  He’s a faithful stallion.  You have nothing to worry about.”

   Akaashi looked warily at Bokuto’s horse as it was lead out of the stall.  It was large and had a dark coat.  It seemed majestic and bold, but at the same time terrifying.

   “I-if you say so.”

   Bokuto lead his horse out of the stall and into the small clearing.  He tied his bags to the saddle then did the same for Akaashi’s.  Akaashi still looked worried about riding the horse.

   “Is something wrong?  Are you afraid of horses?”  Bokuto asked, trying to sound truly concerned.

   “It’s not that, I’m just not used to riding horses, and yours is… just so big.”

   “I’ll help you get on.  It might be easier if you rode sideways since you’re wearing a long robe.  I want you to be comfortable on this ride.”

   “I don’t know.  I feel like I’d fall off.”

   “Okay, we’ll have you sit like I do to make sure it’s okay.  We’ll adjust if needed.”

   Bokuto gave Akaashi a comforting smile and Akaashi nodded in response.

   “See, he’s real sweet,”  Bokuto said, rubbing his horse.  “I think he likes you, too.”

   This made Akaashi laugh a little.  Bokuto lead Akaashi over to get on the horse.

   “I’ll get on first, then I’ll help you if you need it.”

   Bokuto jumped on like he had been doing it since he was a baby.  He scooted forward some and got adjusted.

   “Ready?”  He asked Akaashi.

   “I think so.”

   “Good.  Put your left foot there and swing your right leg over.  I’ll help pull you up some.”

   Akaashi did as he was told and Bokuto helped as promised.  Once Akaashi was sitting up, he adjusted his robes.

   “To Whiterun!”  Bokuto nudged his horse to start moving.  It was a quick and sudden start, making Akaashi yelp at the movement.

   “Are you okay?”  Bokuto stopped his horse.  “Did something happen?”

   “No, no, I just… I’m not used to horses… and we’re up really high…”

   “You don’t have anything to worry about.  You can hold onto me if you want to.”

   “O-okay.”

   They started off again, Akaashi holding onto Bokuto shoulders as they rode.  It felt good to Bokuto - having Akaashi riding behind him.  There was something about having him be nervous that made Bokuto feel more manly and bold, like he could protect Akaashi more easily.  Akaashi’s hands felt good on Bokuto’s shoulders, like Akaashi depended on him.  Bokuto was ready to do whatever it took to keep Akaashi safe and sound.

 

><><><

 

   The road to Dragon Bridge was short.  The mountain flowers were in full bloom and butterflies gently glided on the breeze.  Bokuto was happy it wasn’t raining.  Dragon Bridge soon came into view.  It was a small, quiet town, being the home to only a few families.  Bokuto watched some what appeared to be Imperial soldiers loitering about.  They noticed him and they watched each other for a moment.  As bokuto looked, he noticed that their uniforms looked just a little different than the ones he was sued to seeing.

   “Akaashi?”  Bokuto gestured to the soldiers.  “Who are they?”

   “Oh, they’re Penitus Oculatus soldiers.  They’re lead under Commander Maro.”

   “Oh…”

   A few of the soldiers waved at Akaashi, probably recognizing him as being the Jarl’s court wizard.

   “Akaashi!”  A dark haired, mustached man approached Akaashi and Bokuto.

   “Good morning, Commander.”  Akaashi smiled and Bokuto stopped his horse.

   “Where are you off to this morning?”  This must be Commander Maro.  He had on the correct outfit, but didn’t look tough enough to be a soldier, let alone a commander.

   “I’m off to Valthume to get a staff.”  Akaashi looked to Bokuto.  “This is Bokuto.  He’s the man that the Jarl called upon to escort me through.”

   The commander smiled and shook Bokuto’s hand.  “It’s nice to meet you.”  He turned back to Akaashi.  “I told Oikawa I would have been more than happy to send one of my men along with you.  I’m sure they would have liked a little bit of adventure.”

   “I’m sure his choice was in my best favor.”  Akaashi smiled but the commander’s smile faded a little.

   “Well, I don’t want to hold you up any longer.  Safe travels.”

   Akaashi smiled and waved as the commander left.  Bokuto nudged Celer and they crossed the ancient dragon bridge.  Once Bokuto knew they were out of earshot of any townspeople or soldiers, he spoke.

   “He seems like a good commander.”

   Akaashi laughed a little.  “If only.  He has the spirit but he thinks he’s more skilled than he is.  He relies more on bronze than brains.  Some of his choices have been rather questionable.”

   “I take it you don’t like him.”

   “I don’t _not_ like him.  He’s nice, but by the nine he’s a flirt.”

   Bokuto smiled.  “Really?”

   “Are you kidding?”  Akaashi tipped his head back.  “I was so relieved when he was sent off to look after the Emperor.  I had had it up to here with him constantly poking in when I was experimenting to see how I was doing, or sitting a little too close to me when we ate.”

   “So he had a thing for you?”  Bokuto tried to laugh, but something about that made him heat up a little.

   “I guess, but I’m pretty sure his son is as old as I am, and, frankly, I have no idea if he’s still married or what his intention were.”

   “A real silver fox, huh?”

   “Very silver.”

   The left Dragon Bridge and the Karth River behind them, now traveling a stretch of land that lead to Morthal.  It was chilly, but that was typical for the marshy lands around Morthal.  A thick, grey cover of clouds had grown in the sky and Akaashi hoped it wouldn’t rain.  They rode for some time and the clouds eventually parted some.  Bokuto felt Akaashi lean against his back.  Bokuto smiled, imagining Akaashi against him, a smile on his face because he felt safe with Bokuto.

   They approached Morthal, the foul smell of smoke in the air.  A group of people outside of the Jarl’s longhouse seemed angry, shouting at a man standing on the steps.  Bokuto made sure to keep facing forward.  He felt a colder nip in the air as he crested the hill to finally go through, or more over, the mountains to finally get to Whiterun.

   “How are you back there?”  Bokuto asked, trying to start a bit of a conversation as it had been quiet for some time.  He got no response.  “Akaashi?  Are you okay?”

   Still no answer.  Bokuto stopped his horse and turned to get a better look at Akaashi.  He was leaning against Bokuto's back, his eyes shut, arms folded in his lap.

   “You're just sleeping.  You must not have gotten a lot of sleep last night with all your research and such.”  Bokuto smiled and got his horse going again.  After some more time of traveling, Bokuto felt Akaashi stir behind him, his head raising off Bokuto’s back.  Akaashi blinked and looked around, suddenly feeling himself being high up than usual.

   “Bokuto!” Akaashi suddenly grabbed Bokuto around the waist.  “Where are - oh, it’s your horse.  We’re going to Whiterun…”

   “Are you okay back there?”  Bokuto asked, Akaashi still holding him.  “You fell asleep.”

   “Oh.” Akaashi released Bokuto and stretched his arms some, leaning back slightly, then quickly going back to holding Bokuto.

   “You’re okay.  Celer will make sure you’re safe.”

   “Celer?”

   “My horse.  Did I not tell you his name?”  Bokuto patted his horse’s neck.  “He’s a trusty steed.”

   “Do you feed him almonds and dried berries?”

   Bokuto laughed.  “If I had the money I would.”

 

><><><  


   The mountains were rough to pass.  Bokuto got off and walked some of the way, letting Akaashi continue to ride on Celer.  It had gotten a lot colder than either of them had expected.

   “Have be already gone through Mortha?”  Akaashi asked and he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm.

   “Yeah, I think you were asleep.”

   “I heard they have something of a vampire problem.”

   “It seems like all of Skyrim does these days.”

   “Does it scare you?”

   “Does what scare me?”

   Akaashi looked around at the tall, snowy mountains that surrounded them on the trail.  “Everything in Skyrim.  The war, the bandits, the vampires.  You’re out and about so much, I would be afraid of… just what monsters could be out there.”

   Bokuto hadn’t thought about it.  “I wouldn’t say I’m scared.  I’ve learned how to handle myself.  I know what paths to take and what techniques will take down an enemy the fastest.”

   “Hmm…”

   They eventually made it out of the mountains and were back on flat land.  The snow slowly disappeared and was replaced by tundra cotton and small shrubs.  Bokuto and Akaashi were quiet.  Akaashi hoped they would get to Whiterun soon.  He was starting to think that maybe seeking out a Dragon Priest was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the first part of a fic that I have been working on for months. Getting the Special Edition Skyrim helped to jump-start its completion. I also got lazy with editing so there is probably some errors. I may go back and fix those later, but I probably won't.
> 
> If you know anything about my posting schedule, it's that there isn't one, so don't get your hopes up for another chapter soon. Plus I have other works that need my attention more than this one.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated.


	2. Bumps in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto finally get to Whiterun and are ready to head to Valthume. Unfortunately, some ill-tempered words leave them on not-so-good terms with each other. There goes any chance of a pleasant trip, and they still have to get through the ruin alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first like half of this fic is from the first version of the first chapter, so if it seems familiar, that's why. But I promise you, there is new stuff.

   The two rode on longer, Whiterun finally appearing in the distance.

   “We’re staying the night in Whiterun?”  Akaashi asked.

   “Yeah.  We all need some rest.”

   Once Celer had gotten comfortable in his stall, Bokuto and Akaashi walked up the path and through the gates to Whiterun.  It was busier than the last time Bokuto was there, although it was just a few days ago.

   “Have you ever been to Whiterun?”  Bokuto asked, leading Akaashi through the people that lined the streets.

   “No, this is my first time,” Akaashi responded, walking a little closer to Bokuto.  “Is it always that crowded?”

   “No, I’m not sure what exactly is going on.  Let’s head to Dragonsreach to give the Jarl this letter.”

   Akaashi nodded and they turned to go through the residential area as the marketplace was much to crowded to get through.  As the crested the hill, Akaashi noticed a large tree in the center of the town.  The pink blossoms seemed to shimmer in the light.

    _I wonder if that could be it…_  Akaashi thought as he was lead through the crowds by Bokuto.

   They made it passed the crowds of people to Dragonsreach.  Akaashi took a second to appreciate the view of the city from the top of the hill before Bokuto quickly ushered him in.  Inside, everything was quite.  A maid swept in the corner and Akaashi could hear some children’s voices echoing through the halls.  Bokuto lead him up the steps and Akaashi saw the Jarl sitting in his throne.  He seemed surprised when he saw Bokuto approaching.

   “Bokuto!”  The Jarl smiled.  “I didn’t expect you to come here today.”

   “Well Jarl Oikawa asked me to give you this.”  Bokuto stepped forward and handed the letter to the Jarl.  “It’s in regards to the war and the vampires.”

   The Jarl quickly scanned the letter and sighed.  “He wants to put more soldiers around Whiterun.”

   “That was expected, sir,” the steward said.

   “I know.  I’m getting tired of this war.  I wish the damned Stormcloaks would just give in, or at least try to make change in a civilized way.”  The Jarl looked up and noticed Akaashi standing behind Bokuto.  “Who is your friend, Bokuto?”

   Akaashi’s eyes widened as Bokuto turned around.  “This is Akaashi Keiji.”  Bokuto gestured for Akaashi to come closer and Akaashi took a few steps forward.  “He’s the new court wizard of Solitude.”

   The Jarl’s eyes sparkled.  “I’ve heard about you!”  The Jarl stood.  “I’m Jarl Daichi.  It’s so nice to meet you.”  He shook Akaashi’s hand firmly.

   “Did I hear we have the new Solitude court wizard in our presence?”  Another man came out of a small room to the right.  He had on robes similar to Akaashi’s.  He smiled when he saw Akaashi.

   “Yes, this is him.”  The Jarl said.  “This is our court wizard, Sugawara.”

   “Just Suga is fine.”  Suga shook Akaashi’s hand as well.  “I’ve heard many good things about you.  What brings you to Whiterun?”

   “Um, well,” Akaashi looked back to Bokuto.  “We’re going to investigate a ruin.  I’m looking for a Dragon Priest's staff.”

   “Wow, talented and brave.”  Suga looked to Bokuto.  “And you’ve got some real eye candy with you, huh?”

   “Oh, he’s here to make sure I… stay safe.  Jarl Oikawa said he’d do a fine job.”

   “I’m sure he will.”  Suga smiled and took a breath.  “I would love to chat longer, but I have some experiments that need my attention.  I hope I see you again.”

   Akaashi shyly waved goodbye and turned his attention back to the conversation Bokuto was having with the Jarl, which quickly ended and Bokuto turned to lean.

   “What did he say?”  Akaashi asked as they began to walk out of the longhouse.

   Bokuto sighed as he opened the door.  “He wants us to come back once we’ve gone through the ruin.  Nothing is going to be quick this trip.  Let’s just find somewhere to stay.”

   Akaashi smiled and they went passed the people that were still gathered in crowds in the center of town.  Most were priestesses.  They finally made their way to the inn.  It was crowded, people occupying every seat in the building.

   “Two rooms please,” Bokuto told the innkeeper.

   “We only have one left.”

   Bokuto looked to Akaashi.  “I think there’s-”

   “It’s fine.  We’ll take it.”   Akaashi turned his eyes back to looking at something else in the inn.

   “Alright.  How many nights?”

   “One,” Bokuto said, surprised at Akaashi’s response

   “20 septims.”

   “We’re only renting one room,” Bokuto said, unamused.

   “And you’re two people.”  The man put his hands on the counter and leaned over to look closer at Bokuto.  “Maybe you’d want to find somewhere else to bed.”

   Bokuto grumbled and handed the manager the desired money.

   “You’re room’s upstairs.  On the right”

   “Excuse me, why is this place so busy?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto was beginning to leave.  “My friend told me it’s not always this lively?”

   “Oh, priests and priestesses have come to visit the temple of Kynareth.  They came to see Gildergreen since it has been revived to its full beauty.  You really ought to see it.”

   Akaashi scampered off after Bokuto, walking up the stairs to their room.  It was small, with a bed just big enough for one person.

   “Bokuto!  Did you hear that?” Akaashi asked as he put down his bags.  “That was it!  The Gildergreen tree has been revived!  We should go see it!”

   “Gilder-what?”

   “Gildergreen!  It’s sacred to those who worship Kynareth!  It’s been dead, or at least in hibernation, for so many years!  I thought it would never be restored…  But now we’re here and we can see it!”

   “What’s so special about some tree?”  Bokuto said as he began to remove his armor.  He suddenly felt Akaashi hit him with something hard.

   “Hey!”  He turned around to see Akaashi looking angry and unamused.  

   “Don’t talk about it that way.  It’s sacred to Kynareth and maybe its restoration doesn’t matter to you but it matters to me.  I’m going to go see the tree and worship at the temple.  You can stay here and drink and get into fights, or do whatever you do with your spare time.”  With that, Akaashi picked up a few belongings and left.

   “Akaashi! I-”  It was no use.  He had already made it down the stairs.  Bokuto sighed and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

   “Why are you like this Koutarou?  Why?”  He said to himself.  “He thinks you’re some kind of drunk gallivanter that swings a sword and doesn’t care about faith.  C’mon Koutarou!  Think before you speak!”

   Bokuto stood and finished removing his armor and putting on regular clothes.  He sighed and picked up some paper and a quill to write to Kuroo.  
    

    _Kuroo,_

_I made it to Whiterun without any issues.  Akaashi fell asleep while we were riding.  We are staying the night here before making our way to Rorikstead.  Akaashi has gone to the temple and I'm afraid that I offended him since I didn't appreciate some tree as much as he did.  I probably won’t sleep well tonight.  If you wish to respond, write to the inn in Rorikstead._

_Your friend,_

_Bokuto_

   “I didn't know you were literate.”  Bokuto turned and saw Akaashi standing near the bed.

   “I thought you were praying.”

   “The temple's too crowded.  I'll go back later.  And what are you doing?”

   “I wrote a letter to a friend.  I'm going down to the stable to make sure a courier picks it up.  I'll be back in a little while.”

   “Don't get lost.”

   Bokuto gritted his teeth and scribbled another line to his letter.

        _PS. I don’t know if I like this mage guy anymore.  He’s just… not like what I thought._

   He then dripped some candle wax onto the paper to seal the letter.  He hustled out of the room while Akaashi pulled out a book.  Bokuto made it through the square without incident, grumbling as he went.  People stepped out of his way when they saw him coming.

   He finally made if outside of the walls.  The air felt cleaner out there, and Bokuto felt a little better.  He walked down to the stables and entered the small house where the groom stayed.

   “Will the courier come by here today?”  Bokuto asked upon entering.

   “He will be later this evening.  Do you have a letter to send?”

   “Yeah.”  Bokuto pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the groom.

   “Where’s it headed?”

   “Riften.  To the Ragged Flagon.”

   “Any specific person?”

   Bokuto hesitated.  “Kuroo.”

   “Alright,” the groom jotted Bokuto’s answers on the front of the letter.  “I’ll be sure it gets sent out when he arrives.”

   “Thanks,” Bokuto turned to leave then addressed the groom again.  “Do you mind if I take my horse out for a little while?  I’ll bring him back later.”

   “It’s your horse not mine.  Just take yours. ”

   “Yes.”  Bokuto slipped out the door and walked over to the stalls.

   “Hey Celer, how are ya boy?”  Bokuto lead the horse out into the open and hopped on.  “Let’s go for a little ride to clear our heads.”

   They rode off slowly at first, passing some mages coming in to see the Gildergreen tree.  Bokuto made a right and the fork in the road and picked up speed as he rode out through the plains outside of Whiterun.  The air was clean and crisp and felt good in his lungs.  Feeling Celer’s power gave Bokuto a renewed sense of energy.  Butterflies floated past and landed gently on  flowers.  Bokuto slowed down as he passed a guard tower with soldiers patrolling the area, one giving him a suspicious look.  Bokuto knew that look well.  That look of ‘hands to yourself,’ or that he’s trouble.  He only got negativity from those loyal to the Empire, but the Rebels often showed his some respect, asking about weapons and gear.  Maybe he just had that rebel look.  Some townspeople looked at him with fear, especially if they knew he was Riften.  That alone made people think he was a criminal.  But Bokuto was used to it.  He had to stay on his toes when going to Imperial cities, including Solitude, even though he wasn’t a soldier.  He had been told he ‘has a look of a killer.’  Maybe that’s why he enjoyed riding his horse through the wilds, trudging through the swamps, and fighting his way through ruins for people.  It showed them his better side, his more helpful side.  It was just him, Celer, and his his sword.  He could be free.

   Bokuto passed a few farmers who claimed to have had been attacked by a dragon, their homestead being completely burned.  He gave them some gold, though Bokuto himself has little, and continued on his way.  He rode up a small hill and enjoyed the view of the plains.  He could feel his stress easing.  Behind him he saw the Brittleshin Pass, which had taken to Whiterun many times.  In front were the rolling hills and trees.  It was lovely in the setting sun.  Bokuto rode further and came to a small ruin.

   “What do you think it is, Celer?”  Bokuto dismounted and let Celer graze on the grass and flowers.  Bokuto investigated the tall stones with animals engraved into small ones.  He pushed a carved stone so it showed a bird.

    _Is this one of those Nordic ruins?_  Bokuto thought as he walked around more of the stones.  He pulled a little handle but nothing happened.  He saw a cage in the ground and layed down on his stomach to see inside.  There were wooden steps and skeleton and a chest sitting in some rubble.  Bokuto pulled on the doors to the cage but it wouldn’t budge. 

   “It must be one of those lock puzzles, huh Celer?”

   Celer looked up upon his name being called.  Bokuto walked over to him and sat down in front of a rock.

   “If I knew more about ruins I would try to solve it.”  Bokuto looked out onto the plains.  “I bet Akaashi could solve it, he seems smart.”  Bokuto leaned back and onto the ground and groaned.  “Why did I drop out of school, Celer?  I could have become a guard or smith, or even a mage like Akaashi.  But no, I’m just a sellsword.  A sellsword who used to have a future.  A sellsword who can’t understand or show how he feels.”

   Celer wandered over to Bokuto and nudged his nose into Bokuto’s leg.

 

   “You wanna get going buddy?”  Bokuto rubbed Celer’s head.  “Akaashi is probably praying.  There’s no point in going back now, boy.  Eat some flowers.  You like those.”

   Bokuto looked at the trees and at the fire in the distance that meant giants.

   “I miss Cyrodiil,” Bokuto said as he watched a hawk fly overhead.  “I wish I had wings so I could fly home and see Mom and Dad.  I should have just stuck with them and joined the farm.  Why did I come here?  Or why didn’t I just stay in Windhelm with the East Empire Company?  They paid me well...”

   Celer came over and chewed on Bokuto’s hair.

   “Cut it out, boy!  Why are you so desperate to leave?  Let’s find some water to splash in.  You're probably thirsty.”

   Bokuto lead Celer back down the path to a small spring.  He stripped off his shirt and rolled up the legs of his pants.

   “C’mon boy.”  Bokuto splashed some water at Celer.  Slowly, Celer stepped into the water with Bokuto.  He drank and Bokuto sifted through the rocks in hopes of finding something interesting.  He looked at the flowers growing close to the bank.  Again, Bokuto looked out at the plains and the sky.  It was the same plains he had crossed so many times and the same sky he looked up at every single day.  His parents and friends looked at that sky.  That sky where every beam of sunlight came from and that sky where every drop of rain fell from.  Bokuto realized it had been a long time since he had seen a rainbow.

   “Alright Celer, I think it’s time to go.”  Bokuto made sure Celer had had plenty to drink and began to ride back to Whiterun, much more slowly this time.  He watched the setting sun, seeing the sky turn from blue to purple to pinks, reds, and oranges, hot like raging flames.  It was just like the sunsets he used to see back in Cyrodiil.

   By the time Bokuto returned to the city, it was nearly too dark to see.  He tied his horse up in the stables and headed back into Whiterun.  The guards opened the gates for him, but not without giving Bokuto a look of suspicion.  All of the shops were closed and the streets were nearly deserted.  Just a few guards and a drunk loitered in the dark.  He could see the lights of Dragonsreach and realized he had never been inside.  Maybe he should see if there were any jobs around here sometime.  Bokuto continued to walk ad got back to the inn and found that it was filled with more people than before.  Some of them were the priests there to see the tree, but most were people there to have a drink or two, mainly travelers and hunters.  Bokuto got a tankard of mead and sat at a small table for a while.  He sat and drank, probably having one too many that he really should.  He sang with the bard and other drunk hunters, chatted up a few of the rather attractive priests and inn employees, and tried his hand at some betting games a man in the corner had set up.  Luckily Bokuto didn't start any fights, which was a drunk habit he had yet to kick.  Only after he could barely see straight did Bokuto stumble his way up the stairs and into his room.  He noticed a lump in the bed and a pile of cloth and furs on the floor.  As he stepped closer, he saw Akaashi sleeping soundly in bed, not bothering to leave space for him to sleep.  Even in his drunken state, Bokuto put two and two together and realized that he would not be sleeping in the bed tonight.  The floor would be his bed, and Akaashi's was kind enough to get some spare blankets and furs for him.  Bokuto let out a sigh and stripped down in order to go to bed.  He was too tired and too drunk to try to do anything about his less that ideal sleeping arrangement.

    _I should have just kept my mouth shut_ , Bokuto thought as he stared up at the ceiling.   _I should have guessed an Imperial mage like him would be sensitive_.  Bokuto tried to get comfortable, but the hardwood floor had no give.  He looked up at Akaashi, who hadn't shifted, and wondered why he had agreed to this.  Ruins were dangerous, especially this one since he was not familiar with it and it set far away in the snowy mountains.  Bokuto could be at home right now, in a bed, his belly full of good mead and roasted beef from the Ragged Flagon.  But instead he was on the floor of the inn, drunk off what was probably watered down mead with a snobby mage taking his bed.  He was going to regret saying yes the jarl, but saying no hadn't really been an option.  Bokuto turned over and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to just sleep for even a second.  This trip would be a long one.

><><><

   Bokuto awoke before Akaashi.  The sun was just rising, dim beams of light spilling into the small window of the room.  Bokuto’s back ached and his head hurt thanks to the wooden floor he was forced to sleep on, and maybe the few drinks he had had.  He looked at Akaashi who was still sleeping, turned on his side facing the wall and away from Bokuto.  Bokuto grumbled some more as he put on his armor.  It felt heavier than usual, bulkier and less comfortable.  Once he was dressed, he nudged Akaashi.  Akaashi turned and yawned, looking that Bokuto through squinted eyes.

   “We need to get moving,” Bokuto said flatly.

   “What time is it?”  Akaashi sat up and stretched.  Bokuto noticed the simple tunic Akaashi had on to sleep in, and how his wavy hair shot in every direction.

   “It’s time to go,” Bokuto said as he picked up his bag and began to leave.  “I’m going down to get Celer.  Come down to the stables once you’re ready.”

   “Well I need to go pray and-”

   “No.”  Bokuto looked at Akaashi’s shocked face.  “We can’t waste anytime getting to Rorikstead and then to the place you need to go.”

   “But I-”

   “I’m sure the gods won’t shun you for missing one morning of prayer.”  With that, Bokuto turned and left.

    _What an ass,_ Akaashi thought as he stepped out of bed.   _Of course the Jarl had to find some dirty oaf to send with me.  Why couldn’t one of his guards come?  Or even the steward?  It could have been anyone, but he chooses this guy…_

   Akaashi slipped into his robes and gathered his bags.  He sighed as he walked down the stairs and asked the innkeeper for something to eat, just some bread, butter, and milk.

   “You’re friend seems to be in a bit of a hurry,” the innkeeper said as Akaashi’s food was brought out.  Akaashi sat down at the bar and handed the innkeeper some gold.

   “I wouldn’t exactly say we’re friends.”  Akaashi took a sip of milk.  “He was summoned to accompany me through a ruin.”

   “So you’re an adventurer?”  The innkeeper looked intrigued.

   “No, I’m a court wizard.  I just need a few artifacts to study.  I did some research and I believe they’re in a ruin near Rorikstead.  The Jarl said I ought to have someone come with me and that guy came along.”

   “Is he some sort of mercenary?”

   “He describes himself as a sellsword, but, honestly, I think that a mercenary would be a better title for him.”

   The innkeeper chuckled.  “I hope you two get along for the trip through that ruin.”

   “I hope so too, but the main goal is to go in, get the artifacts, and get out, not become best friends.”

   “A good professional relationship.”

   Akaashi chatted with the innkeeper for a few more minutes before heading out of the inn.  He walked to the alchemy shop and picked up a few things, chatting lightly with the lady running the shop, before heading through town to meet Bokuto by the stables.  Akaashi passed a few guards, who greeted him warmly, as well as a few Alik'r warriors who seemed to have been on quite a mission, briefly asking Akaashi about a woman he had never heard of.  The sun was bright, but there were a few clouds rolling up from the south, threatening rain.

   During this time, Bokuto was down at the stables, getting his saddle back onto Celer and giving him a meal of oats and a few bits of moonsugar as a treat.

   “Why can’t I keep my mouth shut?”  Bokuto said as he adjusted the straps on the saddle.  “I have to be with this guy for the next few days and of course I make a fool of myself.”

   Celer munched on the grass once Bokuto walked him outside of his stall.  The sun was still shining.  Bokuto looked up the path to see if Akaashi was coming, though there was no one in sight.

   “What am I going to do?”  Bokuto sat down and picked at the pebbles along the edge of the road.  “He’s so infuriating!  I just wanna shake him senseless!  I wouldn’t have taken this job if I knew I would be going with some stuck-up mage who prays left and right.  I thought this was going to be a real job, not watching after the damned court mage.”

   Bokuto heard voices from up the path and turned to see who it could be.  Two figures were on the road.  One was Akaashi, who was standing still and turned around to face Whiterun, the other another man, walking down the path with something in his hand.  He seemed happy.

    _Who is that?_  Bokuto thought as he stood.  The other man approached Akaashi and placed the mystery object in his hands.  Akaashi looked grateful, the other man smiled.  Akaashi turned to start to walk back down the path again, but the man followed, trying to keep their conversation going.  Bokuto straightened his back, took a breath, and began to approach the duo.  He shouldn’t be this bothered by this man, but he was.

   “Are you ready to go?”  Bokuto asked coldly as Akaashi walked towards him.

   Akaashi’s smile quickly disappeared.  “I am.”  He turned to the other man.  “Thank you for finding this.  It was very kind of you to return it.”

   “It wasn’t an issue.”  The other man looked at Bokuto with a smile, but it faded when he saw Bokuto’s stern, stone face.  What was this guy’s deal?

   “It’s best we leave now.”  Bokuto turned back to Celer and got on.  “No more time should be wasted.”

   Akaashi grumbled and got onto Celer as well, with a bit of help from Bokuto.

   “Thank you again!”  Akaashi waved to the man standing in the path as they began to ride.

   “No problem!  Will you come back to Whiterun soon?”

   “Hopefully I will!”  Akaashi smiled at the stranger and he smiled back.  Bokuto, for some reason, did not like having Akaashi be so friendly with that person.  Bokuto nudged Celer and, with a jolt, they began to ride faster.  Akaashi lurched forward and held Bokuto before quickly releasing and regaining his balance and composure.  Bokuto smirked.

   “What was that for?”  Akaashi asked, his teeth gritted.

   “I just wanted to get going.”  Bokuto’s words remained dry and emotionless.

   “I guess it’s nice to know you have no patience.”

   Bokuto ground his teeth.  “Maybe if you wouldn’t have wasted so much time…”

   “Maybe if you would have told me when you wanted to leave…”

   “We have a far distance to travel!  I thought anyone with half a brain would realize you need a lot of time to go that distance and getting up early would have been the best solution!”

   “Well sorry I don’t know the exactly layout of Skyrim mile for mile!”

   “This is your junk, you should have done some research on how long it would take.”

   “I did, but you just wanted to take off without a thought.”

   “Well I thought that this journey would be with someone who knew what they were doing, not a stubborn necromancer.”

   “And I thought that I would be going to this ruin with an actual soldier who would respect my position, not some filthy mercenary from Riften!”

   Bokuto pulled on Celer’s reins and the horse came to a sudden stop, causing Akaashi to have to catch his breath.  With a scowl, Bokuto hopped off of Celer and stood on the ground, looking angrily up at Akaashi.

   “Look here, mage.”  Bokuto pointed his finger at Akaashi’s face.  “I took this job because I’m on good terms with the Jarl and I needed some coin.  I don’t care about you or your position or whatever it is you want inside that fucking ruin!  I ought to just let you go on your own because you obviously know much more than I do.”

   Akaashi looked at Bokuto with disgust.  “Well I’m sorry that I wanted to get an artifact that would help better my education, something you obviously don’t have.  And you know what,” Akaashi began to climb off of Celer with none of the grace Bokuto had, “I would love it if you left me here because, frankly, I would rather do this on my own than with someone as boarish as you!”

   “Go ahead then!”  Bokuto tried to sound as angry as possible, but something was holding him back.  “I can guarantee you that your gods won’t be able to save you from what’s in that ruin.”

   Akaashi was walking away up the path.  “ _My_ gods have a better chance of getting me through that ruin then you will ever have!”

   Bokuto watched as Akaashi turned away from him and continued walking.  He sighed.  He knew what he had to do.

   “Akaashi.”  Bokuto grabbed Celer’s reins and started to walk towards Akaashi.  “You’re going to get killed.”

   Akaashi stopped walking and looked at Bokuto.  “What’s it to you?”

   Bokuto gritted his teeth.  Being nice to this guy pained him.  “If you get hurt I’ll never be able to go anywhere near Solitude again, and if I do, chances are are they’ll cut my head off.  Just get on.”

   Akaashi looked suspiciously at Bokuto.

    _Seriously?_  He thought as he slowly began to walk back towards the horse and Bokuto.   _Does he honestly think I would take that as an apology?_

   Akaashi was silent as he got onto Celer, follow by Bokuto getting on.  They started moving again, the trees passing them and sun beating down.  They were quiet for quite some time.  Akaashi felt a little regretful, saying those things to Bokuto wasn’t called for.  He knew Bokuto didn’t take this job to make friends, and that his occupation and living conditions may not be ideal and that he couldn’t control that.  It was hard because Bokuto just agitated Akaashi so much.  He was nice at first, but it was soon becoming clear that that was just for first impressions.

   After riding a while longer, Bokuto veered off the path.

   “Where are we going?”  Akaashi asked, ducking out of the way of branches.

   “Celer’s hot.  He needs some water.”

   A spring appeared and Bokuto stopped beside of it.  He got off and helped Akaashi off of Celer.  Akaashi watched as Bokuto removed the saddle and reins from Celer, gently placing them on the ground and rubbed certain areas of Celer’s skin.  Celer slowly walked to the pool of water and began to drink.

   “We ought to rest too,” Bokuto said as he removed his boots.  “The water is cool.  It will feel good.”

   Akaashi nodded and sat down by the water.  He took his boots off and tapped the dirt out.  He watched Bokuto take off his heavy, metal armor and set it in the shade.  It was the first time Akaashi had seen Bokuto without his armor.  His skin was tanned, so much so he could clearly see the scars at decorated his body.  Many were on his arms and legs, but there was one large one spanning diagonally from the top of his shoulder to the middle of his back.  And oh his back.  Bokuto was muscular beyond belief.  His back rippled and his biceps and pectorals bulged.  Akaashi could feel his mouth beginning to water.  He also watched as Bokuto waded in the water, pouring it over Celer’s back to cool him down.  Celer stepped into the water and began to splash around with Bokuto.  He seemed to have such a great bond between him and his horse.  It seemed so intimate.

   Akaashi lifted up his robes and readjusted himself on the rock he was sitting on, letting his feet be immersed in the water.  It wasn’t cool, it was cold, but on a hot day like this, it was perfect.  Akaashi sighed and took his hood off.  The mage's’ robes he had practically cooked him alive.  They were dark in color, but they helped his magicka regenerate much faster, plus they were sort of required as a court wizard.  He unwrapped a portion of the robe from off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.  He dampened one end of the cloth and patted it around his face and neck, letting the cool water take away the heat.  You would think with all the magic that was within reach some mage would have came up with a way to make robes that took away heat.  Maybe that would be his next project.

   Bokuto watched as Akaashi did these simple acts, a blush coming to his cheeks.  His hair was dark and his skin was pale, a stark difference when compared to his robes.  Akaashi’s skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.  Akaashi relaxed once the water touched his skin, and Bokuto felt warm again.  He saw Akaashi sigh and close his eyes, the droplets of water rolling down his neck and face.  His robes fall off one of his shoulders, and and Bokuto saw yet another patch of perfect skin.  It was so unlike his scarred and dirty own.  Akaashi looked just magical in the sun with the water.  Resting here was a good idea after all.  Bokuto only stopped staring when Celer walked in front of him, blocking his view.

   “It’s always you,” Bokuto said to Celer, which was followed by a nicker from Celer.  Bokuto dunked his head under the water before climbing out of the pond to dry off.  He noticed Akaashi was wringing out his cloth and the hems of his robes.  Bokuto threw a shirt on and took a few steps towards Akaashi, getting his map out.  Bokuto’s wet state of undress did not go unnoticed by Akaashi.

   “So where exactly are we going?”  Bokuto asked, trying to sound pleasant.

   “Well…”  Akaashi reached into his bag and pulled out his own map.  “We need to go to Valthume.  The artifacts are in there.”

   “Will we have to go through the mountains?”

   “Maybe some…”

   “It should take two days to get through… We’ll just stop at Rorikstead to get regrouped and we’ll be off.”

   “What about Celer?”

   “Oh…”  Bokuto looked at Celer who was drinking from the pond.  “We can’t just leave him… and Rorikstead looked to be too far away.”

   “What about Old Hroldan?”  Akaashi suggested.  “It’s just a little ways north.”

   “Yeah, that might work.”  Bokuto went over to put the rest of his armor on.  “We should try to get going as soon as possible now.”

   “Yeah.”  Akaashi gathered up his maps and put his hood and boots back on.  He watched Bokuto strap all of his armor back on.  It was the first Akaashi noticed how large Bokuto seemed, armor, weapons, and all.

   They climbed back on a now well fed and cooled down Celer and began to ride further down the road.  Akaashi was frightened by the wolves he saw lurking within the bushes, but made no effort to make his distress seen.  They passed a few people on the path, including a Vigilant of Stendarr, who was very enthusiastic about making sure “all come into the light.”  Akaashi felt himself growing nervous as they grew closer to the Rorikstead.  He really needed to get those pieces, and it would be the first time going into a ruin like this one.  He had heard that such awful things could be in the ruins - traps, bandits, spiders, monsters.  Even having someone with him didn’t make anything better.  Sure, Bokuto looked strong and skilled, but destruction and fighting wasn’t Akaashi’s forte, and what if Bokuto turned on him?  Or what if he got killed early on?  How would he manage on his own?

   “So what exactly are these artifacts?”  Bokuto’s question startled Akaashi out of his spiral of worried thoughts.

   “Oh…”  Akaashi knew Bokuto would not like his answer.  “Just some Dragon Priest stuff…”

   “Dragon Priest?”

   “I did a lot of studying on them while I was at the college.  They had such ability with magic.”

   “Weren’t they leaders of a cult or something?”

   “Well, I suppose you could say that, but it was more complex than that.”  Akaashi would have gone on, but he didn’t want to waste his breath on someone he knew wouldn’t care, or even understand.

   “And what is so special about this particular Dragon Priest?”

   “He’s just…”  All of the facts about Hevnoraak went through Akaashi’s head.  Bokuto wouldn’t care though.  “He was obsessed with the afterlife and how he would bring himself back to life once he died.  I studied in that field so he has always interested me…”

   Bokuto was quiet.  He felt as though he had heard stories of the Dragon Priests and how they were locked away in deep tombs, guarded by their slaves, even after death.  Akaashi, this simple court wizard wanted to find one and rob it?  For what?  Experimentation?  World domination?

   “What exactly are the artifacts you want?”  Bokuto knew he probably shouldn’t have asked.

   “A staff and a mask.”

   “And will they be easy to get?”

   “It should be.  We’ll just crack the sarcophagus open and get the artifacts.  The Dragon Priests haven’t been active since the days dragons actually lived in Skyrim.”

   Bokuto assumed it would be alright.  Dragons were long extinct, and the only trouble they might encounter would be ancient traps, spiders, and maybe a bandit or two in search of riches.  Bokuto smiled as they crested a hill and saw Rorikstead in the distance.  They were almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping more people would read this, but I suppose I'm catering to a small demographic to begin with. I had this bit written so I might as well post it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are also much appreciated  
> (Sharing this fic as well as my others is also very much appreciated)


	3. To the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi leave Rorikstead and head for Valthume. The issues they run into are minor but don't exactly help strengthen their relationship. They both just want to get the artifacts and go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a transition chapter. Sorry if it is boring.

   Akaashi and Bokuto reached Rorikstead and they replenished their supplies for their trip.  Rorikstead was a lot larger than Akaashi remembered it being, and farming seemed to be booming, which was odd considering the terrain.

   “What’s the best way to get to Old Hroldan?”  Bokuto asked the innkeeper as he finished packing his bag.

   “I’ll show you.”  The innkeeper led Bokuto and Akaashi out onto the porch.  “See that tower off in the distance?  That’s Bleakwind Bluff.  Go past there and you should find a dirt path.  Just follow the path and you’ll end up at Old Hroldan in no time.”

   “Thank you.”  Bokuto and Akaashi walked away from the inn and to where Celer was tied.  Some children chased each other on the road.  A few farmers worked their land.  It was quiet and peaceful, no signs of what was yet to come.

   “Are you not going to ride?”  Akaashi asked after he got onto Celer.  Instead of getting on as well, Bokuto took Celer by the reins and began to lead him the direction the innkeeper had told them to go.

   “No.  Sometimes Celer gets nervous on new roads, and I think only having one person riding will be easier for him on the hills.”

   Akaashi understood.  It was nice to see how much Bokuto cared about his horse.

   Once they crested the first rocky hill, the mentioned path was there at their feet.  Bokuto followed it, the eld eating the shrubs darting away at the first sound of danger.  The path twisted around some rocks, a thin line of smoke appearing to the left.  They passed Bleakwind Bluff on the right and the path began to go downhill.  Past a mound of rocks, the roof of a hut appear.  Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi said anything of it.  The path led towards the hut, and a smelter came into view.

   It must be a _mine_ , Akaashi thought.

   They veered to the left, leaving the mining settlement behind.  The sun was beginning to go down, casting large shadows over the path.  The juniper berry trees that grew precariously on the rock faces leaned into the path.  Akaashi would sometime reach out and pick some to eat.  Everything was quiet, the only noise being Celer’s hooves hitting the rocks and ground.

   “Shh…”  Bokuto slowed and stopped Celer.  He leaned his head forward as though he was listening through a door.  “Do you hear that?”

   Akaashi was quiet, trying to hear what Bokuto was hearing.  “Celer breathing?”

   “No, it’s something else.”  He drew his sword.  “Stay here.”

   Bokuto handed Akaashi the reins and stepped toward then around the bend in the path.  Celer stayed poised, and Akaashi tried to hear what Bokuto could have heard.  He watched Bokuto slowly creep forward, staying close to the rock on the side of the path.  Eventually, he rounded the bend and Akaashi could no longer see him.

   Upon turned the corner, Bokuto looked down at the ground.  There was a splatter of blood across the grass.  That was not a good sign.  Bokuto was about to reach down to see how fresh the blood was, but then a large shadow was cast over him.  There was a sudden roar and snarl and Bokuto looked up to face a large cave bear standing on his hind legs.  Bokuto gripped his sword and raised his shield as the bear’s claws came down on him.  He bashed them away with the shield, regaining his footing and taking a few steps back.  The bear roared again and ran at Bokuto.  Bokuto swung his sword and slashed the bear across the shoulder, sending blood splattering.  Despite the injury, it continued to charge.  Bokuto raised his shield again and readied his sword, but while stepping backward, he tripped on a stone and fell onto his back.  His sword clattered to the ground.  He scrambled to grab it again but looked up to face the bear once more, the animal standing on its hind legs and snarling, ready to maul Bokuto to shreds.  As Bokuto lifted his shield and braced for the impact of the bear, he saw a burst of light.  The bear stiffened and grunted.  Purple sparks surrounded its body as it fell to the ground, its muscles twitching and mouth foaming.  Bokuto saw the bloody slash where he had struck it and a patch of burnt skin and fur.  Bokuto looked up the path and saw Akaashi standing between the rocks, his hands out with the same purple sparks flying from them.  As he lowered his hands, the sparks disappeared.  Akaashi simply stared at Bokuto, then Celer slowly appeared from behind the rocks.  Bokuto grabbed his sword and got to his feet, wiping off his hands.  There was a thin film of blood on his sword, and his shield scratches in it.  Bokuto looked up again and saw Akaashi kneeled over a body that was laying against a rock.  Bokuto walked over to look at the body as well.

   “She’s been dead a while,” Akaashi said as he ran his hands over the wounds on the woman’s body.  “I’d say a day or two.”

   “Same with him?”  Bokuto gestured to the young man lying face down on the other side of the fire pit.  He was far more bloody than the woman, one of his legs having been ripped off.

   “Most likely.”  Akaashi stood and walked over to the bear.  He pushed its body with his foot.

   “How do you know so much about dead people?”  Bokuto asked as he flipped through a journal that was lying near the woman.

   “My father was a priest of Arkay.  He tended the dead for many years.”

   “I see.”  Bokuto read a passage from the journal.  “I think these people were lovers… Talvur and Karan… They were going to get married.”

   “It’s unfortunate they died.”

   “I suppose…”  Bokuto placed the journal back where he found it.  He turned back around and saw Akaashi hacking at the paws of the bear with a dagger.

   “What the hell are you doing!?”  Bokuto jogged over and looked at what Akaashi was doing.  He was sitting down with one of the paws of the bear in his lap, running his blade between the claw and the flesh.  Blood was dripping out, and Bokuto would hear the dagger scraping the bones in the bear’s paw.

   “Getting the claws…”  Akaashi removed his dagger and yanked out the claw with a ripping sound.  Blood continued to ooze from where the claw used to be.

   “Why?”

   “I can use them for potions.”  Akaashi dropped the claws he had taken out in his bag.  “Only the biggest ones work well.”

   Akaashi stood and walked over to the rock the dead woman was lying against.  “You say they were lovers?”

   Bokuto nodded.  Akaashi found a smaller rock and began to scratch into the other rock.

   “What are you doing?”  Bokuto asked as he looked over Akaashi shoulder.

   “They ought to be remembered.”  Akaashi was carving in some sort of shape of a circle made of twisted lines.

   “What is that?”

   “The symbol of Mara, the goddess of love.  They deserve some sort of memorial.”  Akaashi stood and looked at the etching he had made.  “Let’s get going.”

   Celer was nibbling the flowers, trying not to bite the butterflies that shared them.  Akaashi hopped back on Celer’s back and Bokuto lead him along by the reins.  They went through a sharp bend in the path and down a slope before Old Hroldan appeared.  It was smaller than Bokuto expected, but all he needed was a place to tether Celer for a few days.

   Bokuto stopped Celer by the railing of the porch of the inn and loosely wrapped the reins up. A young man chopping wood outside greeted them and directed them to the owner inside.  They entered, the smell of wood and smoke filling the room.  A young boy with a broom looked at them without speaking.

   “Welcome, welcome!”  A woman behind the bar said to Bokuto and Akaashi.  “Welcome to historic Old Hroldan!  You need a room?”

   “Not tonight.”  Bokuto walked over to the woman.  “My, uh, friend and I are exploring a ruin nearby.  Could I leave my horse in your care for a few days?  He really just needs some grain and water a few times a day.”

   “It depends on how much you’re willing to pay.”

   “I’ll give you 30 septims.”

   “60.”

   Bokuto scowled.  “It’s ten for a room and we’ll be gone two nights at most.  20 should be plenty, but I’m offering 30.”

   “It’s a horse, not a person.  It needs more care.”

   “He’s going to be outside, and he’s well behaved.  30.”

   “60.”  The woman leaned over the counter at Bokuto.  “And I’m not dropping.”

   Bokuto balled his fist.  “Well, I’ll-”

   “Bokuto!”  Akaashi approached from behind.  “Calm down.  What’s the issue?”

   “She wants me to pay 60 septims to have Celer stay here for two nights.”

   “And you offered?”

   “30.”

   Akaashi looked to the innkeeper.  “Celer is an easy-going horse.  All he needs in food and water, one of which is only a stone’s throw away.  30 is more than enough.”

   “This is an inn, not a barn.  60.”

   “35.”

   “50.”

   “40.”

   “45.”

   Akaashi shrugged.  “Works more me.”  He handed the woman the desired sum of gold.  “If we don’t come back in a week, you can keep the horse.  I’m sure your son will like him.”

   The innkeeper smiled.  “It was nice doing business with you.”

   Akaashi began walking out of the inn, Bokuto following quickly behind.

   “How did you do that?”  Bokuto asked in disbelief once they were outside.

   “Have you never bartered before?  You have to appeal to them, be polite.”

   “Whatever, let’s just get going.”

   They began to walk back down the path, leaving Celer at Old Hroldan.  The path was clear, stumps of juniper trees lining the edges, goats watching Akaashi and Bokuto as they passed.  They came across a spring at the bottom of the hill, the path forking off in opposite directions.

   “Which way?”  Akaashi asked, glancing down both options.

   “Well…”  Bokuto examined his map, trying to figure out which way was best.  “Valthume is due south, but that just leads to a rock face.  I would say…”

   “West?”  Akaashi suggested as he looked over Bokuto’s shoulder to the map.

   “Yeah.  West.”  Bokuto quickly folded the map and put it away, hurriedly walking past Akaashi.  Akaashi rolled his eyes and followed Bokuto.

   They crossed the bridge that was just a few yards down the path, a waterfall crashing over a drop to their right.  To their left, there was an altar, dwarven in style, with a small statue setting on it with some candles

   “What do we have here?”  Bokuto asked as he approached the altar.  He reached out to pick up some gold that was sitting on the stone.

   “Don’t touch that!”  Akaashi swatted Bokuto’s hand away from the gold.  “This is a shrine to Dibella!  Don’t take the offerings!”

   “But it’s just sitting here!”  Bokuto protested as Akaashi began to walk away.

   “It’s for a divine.  You shouldn’t take.  Besides, we need to get going.”

   Bokuto grumbled and followed Akaashi.  “... Fine.”

   The path followed the river and then began to slope downwards.  Akaashi kept walking, keeping an eye on where he was stepping.  The stones on the path were quite uneven.

   “Akaashi, hold up.”

   Akaashi turned around and saw that Bokuto had stopped by a juniper tree, looking at his map with much focus.  “What?”

   “I think we need to go this way.”  He pointed to his left, not taking his eyes off the map.

   “Which way?”  Akaashi approached, confused, noting knowing which way Bokuto was talking about.

   “Right here.”  Bokuto turned to the face the way he had pointed.  “We need to cut through the mountainside.”

   Akaashi stared into the split in the rocks.  It was a narrow path - if you could even call it a path - that bent the left and out of view.

   “Are you sure this right?”

   “Yeah, it will lead up the mountain and up to Valthume.  Or we could add an extra few days and go around to try to find another way and potentially get killed along the way?”

   Akaashi felt the bitterness in Bokuto’s voice.    “Well, lead the way, oh Knower-of-Paths,” he said back

   Bokuto confidently began to walk down the path.  Upon entering, the air grew dark and damp.  There was a bird’s near a mossy stone and juniper trees hung their branches low.  Bokuto and Akaashi were silent as they walked along.  The path bore to the left, continuing to be just as hilly and rocky.  Eventually, the rocks on either side of the grew further apart and the path opened up, becoming more like clearing.  Shadows were still casting onto the grass, dimming the light and making it more difficult to see.  The bit of fog that had started to settle didn’t help this at all.  Once they climbed up the small hill that lead to the main part of the clearing, a strange voice rang out.

   “You there!  Travelers!  Come here!”

   Akaashi and Bokuto looked ahead of them, seeing a group of people standing a few yards away.

   “Who are you?”  Bokuto asked as he continued walking towards them.

   “We’re Vigilants of Stendarr!  Could you help us out for a moment?  One of our members is injured.”

   “Of course!”

   “Bokuto, wait,” Akaashi whispered as he put his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder to stop him.

   “What?”  Bokuto turned around and looked at Akaashi with disdain.  “Can’t you see they need help.”

   “I don’t have a good feeling about this.”  Akaashi squinted to try to see the Vigilants better.  “Something’s off…”

   “I thought you were all about respecting the divines and helping people.  They said someone is hurt, we should help them.”

   “I just…”  Akaashi lowered his voice more and leaned close to Bokuto.  “That’s not how vigilant usually act.  They’re wary of strangers, and they know magic.  They can heal others if they need healing.”

   “I don’t see what you’re so concerned about.”  Bokuto shook Akaashi off and kept walking.  “Maybe they need help carrying him or something.”

   Akaashi pursed his lips and fought the sick feeling in his stomach as he followed behind Bokuto.

   “What do you need?”

   Akaashi looked up from his feet just in time to see the vigilant that was standing away from the other two raise one of his hands, a red, bubbling grow beginning to radiate from it.  Akaashi knew that spell all too well.

   “Bokuto!”

   Bokuto whipped his head around to see Akaashi run at him and shove away.  Akaashi flicked his wrist and aimed his hand at the vigilant with the magic.  A line of flame burst from Akaashi’s hand, hitting the vigilant square on, setting him on fire.  Almost instantly, there was a blood-curdling scream and the vigilant fell to the ground.  Bokuto watched that in awe, only to turn his head and see another one of the vigilant running towards him with the same magic as the other one.  The vigilant held out her hand and the red light hit Bokuto, causing his vision to blur and his body to feel like it was made of Elsweyr fondue.  He managed to draw his sword and stand.  He swung it, hitting the vigilant in the arm.  The red light faded and Bokuto didn’t feel as weak.  He swung again, slashing the vigilant again.  The vigilant ran at him with a scream.  It was the first time Bokuto noticed her vibrant eyes, and long, sharp teeth.  Was she a-

   Bokuto lunged with his sword and ran the vigilant through the chest.  She went limp and Bokuto drew his bloodied sword out of her as she fell to the ground, sliding towards his feet.  He looked at the body with distaste as he wiped off his sword and sheathed it again.  There was now an odd scene in the air, one Bokuto hadn’t smelled in a long time.  He turned to see what Akaashi was going.

   “Ow!”  Bokuto felt something flat and blunt hit the back of his head.  He turned around and saw Akaashi glaring at him.  “What was that for!?”

   “For nearly getting up killed!”  Akaashi put his hand on his hips and scowled.  “Why didn’t you listen to me when I said this was bad.”

   “Because they were vigilantes!”

   “They were vampires, you idiot!  Vigilants of Stendarr don’t just call out to people!  Not to mention the dead, naked bodies that were lying around!”  Akaashi gestured behind him to the corpses, one still smoking from when he had hit it with his flames.  “Next time, don’t be so reckless!”

   “I wasn’t being reckless!  And besides, I’m fine now so what does it matter?”

   “You could have contracted vampirism!”  Akaashi hit Bokuto in the chest.  “That’s what that red stuff was!  It drains your life then turns you into a vampire!”

   “Well, sorry I couldn’t tell it was a vampire while it was in vigilante robes!”

   “Ah!”  Akaashi shook his fists in frustration.  “You’re so- so- infuriating!”

   Akaashi began to angrily walk away, Bokuto following close behind.  There was no point in separating since they had come this far.  The clearing went upward at one end and they crested the small hill.  Bokuto looked forward and ducked down, grabbing Akaashi by the robes and pulling him so they were low to the ground.

   “What was the-”  Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto’s hand clamping over his mouth.  He held Akaashi close to his chest.

   “Shh… there are people up there.”

   Akaashi felt his heart start to race.  Bokuto was holding him so tightly and pressing him against his body.  Akaashi watched Bokuto raise his head to see the people beyond the hill.

   “Forsworn, two of them,” Bokuto whispered.  “At least one looter.  They’re on opposite sides of the fire.  I’ll get one with my bow and you take the other with some magic, okay?”

   Akaashi nodded, mouth still firmly covered by Bokuto’s hand.  He released it and Akaashi got into a better position, rubbing his hand together.  He watched Bokuto pull an arrow out of his quiver and place it on the bowstring.  He shimmied up the hill a little ways and pulled the arrow back.  There was a long pause, neither of them moving or making a sound.  Bokuto took a deep breath in.  On the release of the breath, he let go of the string and the arrow silently glided through the air.  It hit on of the Forsworn in the shoulder, causing him to stumble.

   “Get ready,”  Bokuto said as he tucked his bow away and drew his sword.  “They’re coming.”

   Akaashi saw and arrow sail over his head, landing in a nearby tree instead.  He quickly stood and shot a spike of ice in the direction the arrow came from.  He saw Bokuto going at the Forsworn with the headdress, their swords crashing together.  Suddenly, a burst of flames appeared near Akaashi.  He looked up to see a Forsworn shaman running towards him, her hands aflame.  Akaashi thought fast and shot his ice spikes again, hitting her twice.  She fell, but still managed to aim her fire once again, catching a bit of Akaashi’s leg.  He hit her once more with the ice and she was still.

   “Everything alright?”  Bokuto said as he approached Akaashi.  He had blood splattered across his chest and hands.

   “Yeah… Let’s keep going.”  Akaashi walked towards the fire the Forsworn had burning and put it out with his ice magic.  He looked up, seeing out over the cliff the rocks had formed.

   “Wow…” he breathed, seeing the expanse of land before him

   “What is it?”  Bokuto asked as he went to Akaashi’s side.

   “You can see everything.”  Akaashi pointed out.  “There’s the bridge and Old Hroldan.  See the towers past the fog?  Due north?”

   Bokuto did see them, and the view was beautiful.  Trees decorated the hillsides and rocks jetted out through the fog.  A few hawks glided overhead, framed out by grey clouds.

   “I hope it doesn’t rain.”  Akaashi took a few steps away from the ledge.  “Let’s get going.”

   Bokuto took one last took over the valley before following Akaashi, stepping over the dead body that was lying near the rocks.  He caught up with Akaashi and crossed the clearing, it sloping downhill to a small valley.  Akaashi looked down, watching his footing, but Bokuto looked up, seeing some sort of Tower in the distance.  He recognized it as Cradle Stone Tower due to its location.  The fog made it barely visible, but it stuck out just enough to be identified.  Bokuto had heard stories of hagravens nesting near Cradle Stone Tower, commanding forsworn and preying on lost travelers.  He cared not to find out if those stories were true.

   The path veered left, continuing into the valley.  It was more clear and trees began to replace rocks.  The path they were following bent to the left, and to the right was a large hill with a rock formation at the top.

   “Do we keep on the path?”  Bokuto asked when he reached where Akaashi was stopped.

   “That’s what I’m trying to find out.”  Akaashi closely examines his map.  It looked as though Valthume was over the hill to the right, but the path did not go that way.  They would have to blaze their own.

   “That’s that?”  Bokuto began to walk to the left.  “It looks like a ruin.”

   “I don’t know if you should-”

   Suddenly there was a roar, much like the one that they had heard early that day.  A cave bear awoke from its slumber as Bokuto approached the ruin.  Bokuto drew his sword as the bear turned towards him.  Akaashi got his magic ready in case things went south, but the bear did not come towards Bokuto.  It growled and roared again, pawing at the ground and sizing Bokuto up.  After another moment of Bokuto and Akaashi standing and waiting for the bear to strike, it growled again before sauntering off down the hill and into the bushes, only glancing back once.

   “That was odd,” Bokuto said as he sheathed his sword.  “Usually they attack on-sight.”

   “Mmm…”  Akaashi walked up to where Bokuto was poking through the shrubs.  “It looks like an altar.  There’s a tree in the middle.“

   “You might be right.”  Bokuto walked around to the back of the altar.  “There’s nothing good here, though.”

   “No offering?”  Akaashi expected there to be at least some coins lying around.  It was an altar after all.

   “Well,” Bokuto knelt down.  “There is a chest.”

   “What’s inside?”

   Bokuto flicked the chest open.  “Some… scrolls and… a circlet.”

   Akaashi’s ears perked up when he heard Bokuto say “scrolls.”  “What sort of scrolls?”

   “They’re…”  Bokuto unrolled one and looked at the words that were inked onto the parchment.  “I don’t know… It says something… ‘reach into Oblivion and summon the souls of-’”

   Akaashi snatched the scroll out of Bokuto’s hand.  “Don’t read it!  Scrolls summons an atronach or something and then gets destroyed.”

   “Well so-rry.”

   “Don’t be so reckless.  You’ll get us killed.”

   “I’m not reckless.”

   “Well, you sure as hell don’t think about your actions.”

   “I think about what I’m going to do!”

   “Obviously not well!”

   “Maybe you just worry too much!”

   “I’m careful, not worrisome!”

   Bokuto glared at Akaashi and Akaashi crossed his arms and glared back.  They looked at each other for a moment before Bokuto stepped to his left and began to walk down the hill and to where Valthume was.  “Let’s just go.”

   Akaashi followed, picking up another scroll from the chest.  Each moment he spent with Bokuto made him regret wanting these artifacts in the first place.  He knew he should have requested to go with someone he was familiar with and had done journeys with before.  But no, he had to go with someone who the Jarl liked, regardless of how much of an idiot he was.  Akaashi was almost certain that he would get them both killed.

   Akaashi followed Bokuto down the path and then up a hill to the right where the path did not go.  The hill was steep, a few trees growing up near boulders wedged in the ground.  They crested the hill and looked at the small clearing in front of them.  Akaashi knew that to the right was Valthume, so he began to head in that direction.  He walked a few yards and noticed Bokuto was not with him.  He turned around and saw Bokuto walking the opposite direction.

   “Bokuto!”  Akaashi called from where he was standing.  “Valthume is this way!”

   “There’s a c…”  Bokuto’s voice was lost to the wind as he walked further away from Akaashi.

   “What?”  Bokuto repeated what he had said but Akaashi still couldn’t hear him.  “Bokuto!  Just get over here!  We have things to do.”

   Bokuto waved his hand and kept walking the other way.  Akaashi gritted his teeth and balled his fist.  It took every ounce of his being not to raise his hand and put an ice spike in that back of that fool’s skull.  He slowly began to walk to where Bokuto was now crouched on the ground.

   Bokuto was interested in what the den had to offer, but he more just wanted to make Akaashi mad.  That was his main source of entertainment for this trip.  He got closer to the den and noticed just how much blood covered the grass and rocks.  There were skulls and bones from every animal imaginable, even a half-rotted soldier laid in the corner.

   “Can we please get going?”

   Bokuto did not turn around to face Akaashi.  “Once I’m done.”

   “No, not once you’re done.  We need to get through the ruin in good time and you’re-”

   Bokuto stood up quickly and turned to look at Akaashi.  He furrowed his brow and made himself look large.  “I’m what?”

   Akaashi was taken aback by this sudden change in attitude.  He looked up at Bokuto was scared eyes, but quickly tried to regain his composure.  “You’re wasting time.”

   “And what are you going to do about it?”

   “I- I-”  Akaashi stumbled over his words.  What was he going to do?  Leaving him?  Bokuto could handle himself and get back to Old Hroldan on his own.  Plus, he needed his for the ruin.  “I’ll tell the Jarl you acted childishly put me in danger.”

   “And what do you think he’ll do?”  Bokuto scoffed.

   “Not let you back in the city?  Throw you in jail?  Have you executed?”

   “Seriously?  You’d think he’d go that far.”

   Akaashi balled his fists and tried not to yell.  “I am Court Wizard.  I am a valued part of the Empire and you putting me in danger is putting the Empire at risk, and that is a crime punishable by death.  Did you not hear about Roggvir and Ulfric?”

   Bokuto had heard about them.  How an innocent man made a simple mistake and was beheaded.  Bokuto couldn’t take that risk.  He took a deep breath and stepped past Akaashi.  He so badly wanted to just punch that prick square in the face, but no, he’s the court wizard, blah blah blah.  And now he had to go through that stupid ruin.

    _Just a few days,_ Bokuto thought to himself.   _Then you never have to see him again._

   Akaashi followed close behind Bokuto as he headed towards the opening to the ruin which peaked out from behind a hill.  The setting sun cast silhouettes of trees and made the stone archway into the ruin appear to glow.  Akaashi took a deep, calming breath as he came to the realization that he was actually doing his: going into a ruin to loot the tomb of a dragon priest.  Bokuto lead the way past the juniper trees and to the set of steps leading to the porch of the tomb.

   “After you,” he said as he gestured for Akaashi to go up the stairs.  As he walked under the archway, Akaashi suddenly got more nervous.  The door seemed more menacing than he had remembered from the books on Valthume, and his minds began to doubt that the artifacts were even there.  He shook these thoughts from his head as he pushed on the door.  It would be an easy trip - in and out again.  It’s not like the dead had arisen or dragons had come back.  What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have questions about the setting or any details, don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> I do not know when the next chapter will go up. I'm just happy this one got posted. I have figured out what I want to happen, but now I just need to make it happen.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
